The letter
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Minerva received a threatening letter one day, who is it from? And why is he so mysterious? Rated T for one word...


**A/N: Written for the hideaway quill contest in April  
**

Dark fic

Minerva McGonagall is generally well liked by all students. Even the Slytherins liked her, whether or not they deem it fit to show their expressions of admiration is their problem. It was then a surprise when a midnight black owl came swooping into the Great Hall one nice, peaceful Saturday morning. It crashed into her pumpkin juice and promptly hooted shrilly. Minerva tentively took the letter out of the owl's talons. Feeding it a bit of toast, the owl hooted before soaring away into the sunlight, a black speck against the sheet of whiteness.

"Who sent you the letter, Min?" Albus asked, concern flashing across his face, a hand covering hers.

"I don't know, Albus. I hope it isn't bad news." She said worriedly.

Albus had been married to Minerva for 25 years now, and he could tell how worried she is. Clenched fists and a paling complexion would give anyone hints on how worried she is.

With shaky hands, Minerva slowly pried open the envelope. A piece of parchment, folded into two, fell out. Minerva picked up the parchment and carefully unfolded it. Scanning the contents of the letter, she paled dramatically, before fainting, the letter falling gently to the ground.

Albus was shocked into action when Minerva fainted. Catching her before she hit the floor, he caught the letter from mid-air and scanned through it. His face turned red, blue, green, and finally settled on red again.

"That… imbecile!" Albus cried, at loss for a better word.

"What happened, Albus?" Xiomara Hooch asked gently from the side. Minerva McGonagall is one of her best friends and throughout the 30 or so years she knew her, Minerva had never fainted. Never.

Albus angrily threw the piece of parchment in Xiomara's direction, anger radiating from his person. Xiomara Hooch caught it, and spread it out on the table. The staff, with the exception of Minerva, Albus and Severus, immediately swamped her, crowding to see the letter.

"_Dear Minerva,_

_Is it too rude to call you my dear? Never mind. It has been ages since I saw you, and I must admit, you've grown more beautiful over the years. Remember when we first saw each other? I must say, I was captivated by you that very instance. _

_Now to more important matters. _

_It came to my attention that you're currently very happy at Hogwarts, with a certain Albus Dumbledore. I invite you to join me again by my side. I'll give you 4 days time to give me your answer, if you say no, your family will perish, one by one._

_Yours truly,_

_Gerard Giovancci."_

Xiomara almost spat her soda pop out after she read the letter.

"That, bloody git! When I get my hands on him…" She continued ranting, curses peppering her speech, her hands gesticulating wildly.

Gerard Giovancci was in the same year as Minerva, Xiomara, Poppy and Pomona. During their 6th year, he tried to court Minerva. Minerva accepted and went out with him for a while. It was then things went downhill. Investigations by school authorities revealed that Gerard have been taking drugs on school grounds and was visiting brothels near the school. In addition, _**a cauldron**_ full of Polyjuice potion was also found to be illegally brewed in his dormitory. Minerva was so furious that she broke up with him that instant and refused to go near him again, even though Gerard begged her to stay with him. Minerva pushed him away and even switched classes so that she would never have to see him again except on rare occasions.

Gerard never did forgive her though, the letter being proof of it.

Minerva heard a faint voice swearing in French, deep in the abyss of her mind. She suddenly sat up, startling Albus.

"Albus?" She whispered hoarsly.

"Hello there, Min. You've been out for ages." Albus replied cheerily.

Minerva frowned.

"What happened?" She asked. As her memory of the past few minutes returned, her eyes snapped furiously.

"I'm going to kill him, Albus." She muttered. "Where did the letter go?"

"There." Albus pointed, in the direction of Xiomara Hooch, who is swearing loudly.

Minerva took a glance at the swearing Xiomara before deciding that it is in the best interest of the public if she got out of the way.

Standing up, she dragged Albus to their rooms, all the while worrying over the letter.

"Albus, what if he comes for me?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Min, I'll never let anything happen to you." He soothed her, a hand rubbing her back gently.

"Will you save me from him, if it comes to that?" Minerva asked, fear pooling in her emerald green eyes.

"I will." Albus promised, hugging Minerva.

Four days passed in a flash, and Minerva was getting more worried with each passing hour.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" Minerva tugged on Albus's hand.

"I will, Min," Albus repeated for the third time that hour. He never seems to tire of repeating that statement to her.

Suddenly, it seems to go dark everywhere as dark clouds rolled over Hogwarts. The wind howled eerily outside, and the wolves howled. The doors of Hogwarts banged open suddenly, and Minerva clutched Albus tightly.

A roguish man that looked about 45 strode proudly into view. He had blond hair, with streaks of purple and orange in it. His eyes though, held a cold, hard look, which promises death to all.

Minerva shivered; Gerard exudes a cold, proud aura that seems so evil. Snape stepped out from behind Minerva.

"So I see, Minerva, you got yourself two guys!" Gerard sneered.

Minerva paled, clenching her fists till her knuckles were white.

"Don't say that, you self-absorbed, evil, oily-haired, serpent-liked, moron." She snapped.

Gerard slapped her hard across her cheek. A red flush spread around that area. Tears flooded her eyes, as the shocking pain flashed through her face.

"My, my. Don't be rude, Minerva. How can you treat your future husband like this?" Gerard placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be mortally wounded by her words.

Minerva's eyes flashed furiously again, when Albus patted her back comfortingly.

"Relax, Min." He whispered into her ear.

At that moment, Snape tapped Albus's back then.

"Yes, Severus?" Albus turned to him.

In a low, harsh and quick voice, the young man whispered, "Albus, there is something familiar about his voice. I suspect that he is working for Voldemort or someone close to him."

"How is that possible?" Minerva asked urgently, never taking her eyes of Albus.

"My dear Minerva, I'm an undercover death eater, and have met all the death eaters before. I know most of their voices and names." Snape answered silkily.

Minerva nodded.

"Well?" Gerard asked, "Join me. Together, we can take over the world." Minerva flushed red, eyes flashing angrily.

"Never!" She proclaimed, moving closer to Albus.

The hall fell into an uneasy silence, when out of the blue…

"Come with me!" he said suddenly, grabbing her arm.

Minerva shrieked wildly, as Gerard gripped her arm in a death grip.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She yelled, tugging her arm away.

"You will come with me!" Gerard stated coldly, taking out his wand.

"Impe—"

He had no chance to complete the imperious curse as Albus and Snape shouted, "Stupefy!"

Two jets of red light flashed towards Gerard, stunning him. He toppled over, dragging Minerva with him.

"Albus!" Minerva cried, after freeing herself from Gerard's grasp, flinging herself into Albus's arms.

Snape strode over to Gerard's still body and pushed up the sleeve of his robes. The dark mark glared back at him angrily.

"Just as I've suspected." Snape mused. "He's a death eater." He told the two other professors standing side by side.

"Thank you, Severus. You are indeed a valued friend." Albus smiled, though his smile was forced, as though as he was burdened by a terrible knowledge.

Albus waved his wand and conjured some ropes to tie Gerard up. With a small pop, he disapparated to the Ministry of magic to turn over this death eater.

Snape and Minerva glanced at each other in silence.

"Happy Easter." He finally said, smiling wryly.

A/N: Review!!


End file.
